Rory's MC Life
by TheSilentType1988
Summary: After leaving Hartford our Gilmore girls ended up in Charming. This is Rory's story.
1. Chapter 1

Rory's MC Life

Hi my name is Lorelai Leigh Gilmore-Teller-Winston, but most just call me Rory Winston. My name strikes not only fear but respect when it is said and the following in my story.

I was conceived by two high-society sixteen year olds on a balcony in a tequila fueled haze. My mother, Lorelai Gilmore, and my father, Christopher Hayden, were both not ready to be parents, although to give my father credit he did try to marry my mom but she refused. After my birth my mother lived at home for about a year before she couldn't take it anymore and wanted to put as much distance between them and us as she could. We ended up in California in a small town by the name of Charming, which is where my life becomes really fun.

After working her ass off for little to no money and us having to live by the skin of our teeth Lore realized it just wasn't gonna work so she decided to put me up for adoption, it was then that she met Gemma Teller a mom to two boys who really wanted a girl. After sitting down and talking to her for a while Gemma realized that she could help Lore on more than one front, so she adopted me and added Teller to my name and game Lore a job in the bar. I was five, after the adoption no one hid the truth about my parentage in fact it was openly acknowledged by all, but I was Gemma's daughter so I called her Mom and John Teller, Dad.

I wasn't but about 2 years later that my oldest brother died from a heart defect, Jax and I took it the hardest, we vowed never to see the other suffer. Our best friend Opie Winston was our go-to man and the three of us were inseparable till this day. On the day that Dad died everything stopped, Mom suffered the most that day she loved him with everything. It finally took Dad's best friend Clay Morrow to make her smile again. They married two years later, although neither Jax nor I ever called him dad.

After an attack on the mc when I was sixteen Jax and Opie became my body guards, they shielded me from most everything they could and when I got the truck of my dream on my seventeenth birthday they had outfitted it to carry my gun and other fun toys. I have had these boys at my back for my whole life and now at twenty-one there is nothing I want for. Well nothing really…


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

There she stood, all 5'5" curve hugging jeans, tank top that showed her muscled arms, and boots that made most women nervous to walk, hands on her hips in the middle of the parking lot just waiting.

"OPIE WINSTON GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE NOW!" Rory bellowed.

Inside the clubhouse Jax was laughing so hard he could barely stand, "What did you do to my sister?"

Opie grimaced when he heard his girlfriend of three years yell, "Painted her truck hot pink while she was out of town with Lore."

This only served to make Jax laugh more while talking between laughs, "She's going to kill you"

"I swear Opie I will come in there and drag you out by your hair." Rory continued getting more aggravated as she waited.

About the time that she started to the club house her mother, Gemma Morrow and her husband Clay Morrow came out of the office.

"Rory baby, what is with all the racket?" Gemma asked her daughter, smiling at the fact she reminded her of herself at twenty-one even though she was adopted.

"Opie decided that it would be a wonderful idea to paint my fucking truck HOT PINK while I was out of town with Lore." Rory screeched the color, she really had no use for bright tones.

Gemma and Clay exchanged bemused expressions, "What are you going to do about it Shorts?" Clay had used the nickname for as long as she could remember, he was also the only one she let get away with it.

"Beat him" she replied simply

"You're cleaning up the blood." Her mother replied just as quickly.

Gemma wasn't worried her kids had fought like this all the time and they were all her kids. Being the matriarch of the Sons wasn't easy especially when Opie was put away for 5 years, getting out earlier this year. Her daughter was the most torn up over that, she cried for months and the only one she would talk to was Jax. She didn't talk to Clay for five months, after he refused to let her visit Opie, he had been heart broken. But watching her now I know she's my daughter even without the blood ties.

Opie inside the clubhouse sighed, "Guess I'm going to my funeral."

Jax sobering up a bit followed him out, "I am not missing this."

Both men walked out, upon seeing Rory standing there with her hands on her hips and fire in her ice blue eyes, Opie stopped dead in his tracks causing Jax to run into him.

When Rory spoke it was much calmer that they had previously heard, "So you thought that painting my truck while I was gone was a good idea?"

Opie swallowed thickly, "At the time, yea."

To those who were looking in from the outside it looked as though Opie's death was imminent, but to those who knew her knew she had something planned and Opie was going to be praying for mercy.

Rory's revenge came late one night when she call Jax and asked him to pick her up from a dance club about 3 hours from the clubhouse, "Yea sis I will be there soon."

Opie looked up at Jax "Rory?"

"Yea she's at Club Dungeon, I really don't want to contemplate that." Jax flinch thinking of his little sister in the club frequented by biker guys that weren't as nice and the Sons were with their ladies.

"Want me to ride with you?"

"Sure, the more the merrier, we will take the rover."

As they pulled up outside the club a few hours later Rory was waiting by the curb in the slinkiest outfit either of the boys had seen.

Rory climbed into the back and leaned forward giving her brother a hug.

"Thanks for the rescue bro! There was no crowd tonight, can we go back to the clubhouse for a bit?"

"Sure thing sis, I left Wendy anyway and I want to get back."

Rory shrugged and sat back ignoring Opie, once they returned to the clubhouse though she got out and turned to talk to him.

"Ya know I have been thinking and I found the perfect thing to get you back!"

"What is that?" Opie asked thoroughly distracted by her outfit

"Go look in the shop."

Opie was curious as he walked to the shop no one pranked Rory without epic retaliation but even so he had done it. What he saw was more than he could take. Rory had painted his bike neon green, he saw red. Marching back across the parking lot he ripped open the door to the clubhouse and stalked up to her.

"This may be over reaction and I may regret this later but I cannot be with a woman especially one raised like you who would mess with my bike." Opie's voice was like a cold stake down Rory's spine. "Stay away from me." With those words Opie disappeared from her quickly blurring sight. The only sound in the club was her strangled cry as she ran to her room.


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Hello! Thank you for reading my story, I am a sporadic updater although I will update, just be patient with me. That being said here is the third chapter, the title says it all, as you can tell this story is a _very_ AU product of an insane muse. Thank you again and enjoy.**

Chapter 3: A few year later

Donna Winston stormed into the club house, "Where is she?" she snarled at the bartender, a prospect who honestly had no idea who the women was.

"Who?" He asked.

"Rory Teller." Donna spit out the name like it was a bad piece of cheese.

"I'm right here no need to wake the whole club house with your hyena impression." Rory said coming around the corner, she had been waiting for weeks for Donna to turn up. Ever since Opie got himself thrown back in jail. Damn fool.

Donna turned to her gaping, shocked at how calm Rory could be. She had been fuming for weeks and seeing Rory so nonchalant set her off. She stormed up to the female biker and slapped her shocking the patrons into a tense silence. "Do you know the hell I have been through? This is your fault, Opie is going to be serving another 3 years because of you. You should be the one in jail, not him."

Slowly, like a snake uncoiling to slither in the grass, Rory turned her head back to Donna. Jax who had been watching the whole thing recognized the silent rage and blame in Rory's eyes. When Rory spoke the calm in her voice surprised him. "I have nothing to say to you Donna that won't make you feel insignificant, so I would appreciate it if you would get the hell out of my club house." Jax knew that Rory would lash out to hurt, but he was hoping Donna would just leave, his hopes were dashed when she started speaking again.

Donna looked at Rory as if she had grown another head, "Insignificant?!" She screeched. "I am Opie's old lady, I have as much right to be here as you do, more in fact. What are you if not an unwanted little girl trying hard to fit in to a world she was adopted into and will never fit."

Rory tired of being reminded that she was adopted and that she had lost Opie over a prank gone wrong years ago and taking Donna's constant nagging finally broke. "Donna you have _no right_ to be here, you aren't an old lady, and you are a hag. What do you do as an old lady, do you even know? No you don't, you haven't set foot in this place since you married Opie. So no you are not and "old lady". You are no better than the crow-eaters who are only here to say they laid a biker guy, you just got lucky. As for what I am, I am the first female member of the mc or did you forget that? I ride and fight, so don't go trying to make yourself and your failure to get Opie out better by trying to tear me down. You are too small." Rory looked at Donna who had cowed slightly, but she didn't stop there Rory was itching for a fight and she wanted blood. "As for Opie being yours, you forget honey he was mine first, did you forget we grew up together? We were each other's firsts, we went at it for hours, I love the way he uses his tongue….but you already know about that don't you?" Rory smirked and turned away preparing for Donna to attack her from behind.

"You bitch!" Donna snarled as she lunged at Rory, she landed a couple of good punches before Rory reacted. Rory had Donna down and was on top of her in no time at all, Jax flew across the room and grabbed Rory knowing she would kill Donna if he let her continue. Rory was only seeing red when she felt Jax wrap himself around her and heard him whisper in her ear. "It's not your fault, calm down sis. Come back to me, come on that's my girl, calm down."

Rory finally broke down in her brothers arms, she missed Opie and wanted to see him but like the last time Clay had forbidden anyone to see him aside from himself and Jax. She hated the fact he had married Donna but she knew why he did it. The mc came first and a romance at the table was dangerous. A prime example was this last job, if he had only stayed where he was supposed to he would still be here.

At the next meeting after the event with Donna, Rory introduced a motion to take a period of extended leave from the table, everyone had a different reaction: shock, disappointment, and indifference.

"I feel that me at this table is hurting the mc how long before we lose another member because they feel they need to protect me?" She aimed a leveling glance and Jax and Clay, knowing they would be the next ones in prison. Without waiting for a vote she took off her cut and laid it on the reaper and left the sanctuary with tears in her eyes. She was headed to the one place guaranteed to make her feel a little better.

Meanwhile in the sanctuary Rory was being discussed.

"Her guilt is eating her alive, she loves Opie and this is twice she has watched him go to prison. You can't sit here and pretend not to know that Opie and Rory belong together" Jax said meeting every pair of eyes at the table.

"We know son but what is there to do?" Clay had known about Opie and Rory long before the rest of the mc. He was the one who had watched Rory harden her heart when Opie broke up with her and then even more when he married Donna.

"She hasn't officially left the table, she still retains her rank. She knows this, but let's give her a few days guys." Clay had made a decision, as the men were filing out of the room Clay asked Jax to stay behind.

"Take her to go see Opie, but tell her she has to tell him about her fight with Donna." Jax looked at Clay, then grabbed his sisters cut and went to find her.

He didn't have to search very hard, he knew where she would be. He was right he found her in the abandoned lot next to the clubhouse that their dad had bout for them right before he died. Rory, Jax, and Opie had cleaned it up and built their own version of the clubhouse. When he went in he found Rory he was curled up in Opie's corner with one of his old sweaters in her hands, she had tear streaks on her face but her breathing was deep and even. Not wanting to wake her just yet he laid on the sofa and they had moved in a few years ago and watch his sister sleep his thoughts wandering to what he had to share with her.

Rory woke up disoriented and sore from being curled up in a ball for hours. Stretching out she remembered all that had transpired not only today, but for the last few weeks and could feel the onslaught of emotions that came with them. Finally she noticed her brother across the room sleeping on the sofa.

"Jax" Rory whispered she learned the hard way two years ago that waking him up by touch was a horrible idea. "JAX!" she said alittle louder with a pillow tossed at her brother.

"What the—Hey Sis sleep well?" he asked remember why he was here.

"A little stiff, can we go back to the clubhouse I am starving."

"Sure come on."

With that they headed up the familiar path to the clubhouse. After getting something to eat and showering, Rory and Jax where on his bed in peaceful silence.

"Hey Rory would you like to so see Opie? Clay gave the go ahead, but he said you had to tell Opie about your fight with Donna."

Rory felt her whole world brighten, she was going to see Opie, she knew telling him about Donna was going to be hard but she would do it if it meant seeing him. "Yes! When were you thinking about going next?"

"Tomorrow if you think you can handle it"

"Tomorrow works but first I want to sleep."

Soon after they were both asleep and that's how Gemma found her children. She covered them with a blanket and went to find her husband.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ahhh So sorry, I hope that y'all aren't to frustrated by my lack of up dating. Hope you enjoy this chapter and leave some feedback if you are so inclined. Thanks for reading! **

**I also don't own SOA or GG. **

Chapter 4: Visitation

Rory woke up with a huge smile on her face, today was the day she was going to go see Opie. After getting ready in her room, she went downstairs in search of coffee, knowing Jax would be a few more minutes. When she got downstairs she quickly spotted her mom and step-dad at the bar talking and laughing. She was glad Clay loved Gemma, her dad's death had been hard on them all but Gemma was the one most effected.

"Ewwww kissing parents, get a room you too." Rory groaned affectionately, filling a large mug with coffee.

"Watch it you little imp you aren't too old for me to take down." Her mother shot back with love, laughing.

Rory walked up to Clay and hugged him, "Thanks Clay for letting me go see Opie."

Clay took a moment to study his step-daughter, although he had no real claim to her he would walk to the end of the earth for her in a heartbeat, "No problem Shorty." Was his brief reply.

After watching her drink her coffee her step lighter than he had seen it in months he turned to find Jax watching his sister with affection. Gemma adopting Rory was the best thing she had done, was a good step in keeping the club on the straight. Of course they still got into some trouble but that was rare and usually brought on by another gang coming to the area and making trouble.

"You ready little girl?" Jax asked his sister using the name he had called her from the moment that she had come into his life and throwing his arms around her.

"Let's ride" they had agreed last night that they would take Jax's bike seeing as how Rory loved to ride and her brother's bike was the one that wasn't in the shop. They hopped on his bike and rode out with Clay and Gemma watching as they rode away.

"I hope that boy realizes what is right in front of him before it is too late." Gemma said quietly, she felt for her daughter wanting to hurt whoever hurt her but knowing she could hold her own.

Clay was much more laid back in his reply of "Knowing men he will probably lose her before he acts on what he feels."

They both sighed lost in their individual thoughts knowing that they had done their best at raising both of the kids.

As soon as Jax had the bike stopped Rory was off it and taking off her helmet, eager to see Opie she hopped on one foot then the other silently urging her brother to go faster. They walked into the prison and stopped at the visitors' desk to sign in, after getting their badges they were led back to the visitors' rooms and asked to wait. Rory was getting more impatient by the minute and making her brother dizzy with her pacing.

Just as he was about to physically sit her down they doors leading to the prison side opened up and in walked Opie. Rory bolted across the room and into the waiting arms of her best friend who twirled her around the room laughing.

"I missed you doll." Opie whispered in her ear sending shivers down her spine.

Before she could reply he had sat her down and embraced her brother in one of those manly one arm hugs.

"How are things on the outside?" he asked still not over the fact that Rory was visiting him.

Jax sighed he was about to throw his sister under the bus and he knew she should be upset, "Good man, except for an incident at the clubhouse that got violent."

"What!? Is everyone okay? Gemma? Clay? The guys?" Opie looked between them with wide eyes, it escaped no one's notice that he didn't mention Donna.

Rory looked at Jax she knew why he had started with that, didn't mean she wasn't going to be any nicer when they got home. "No it was your wife." Rory didn't mean for wife to sound like an epithet but it did.

Opie looked at Rory in confusion, "Donna is she ok, what happened?" He wasn't sure he really wanted the answer.

"She came into the clubhouse last week and started attacking me about how you being in here again was my fault and that I should be here instead of you. She continued with me being nothing but a little girl trying to fit in, how I have no right to be in the clubhouse and how you belonged to her and I was nothing to you. She said I didn't even belong in Charming."

Rory was getting upset just remembering the things that were said to her. "I told her she wasn't a real old lady since she never came to the club or helped with the events, I called her a hag and reminded her that I had been in your life first and how we were first for each other in a lot of different ways."

Rory was looking at her brother when she finished knowing she had left out a large chunk of the tale, Jax prompted her to continue. "Finish it Rory"

Opie didn't want to hear the rest he was mad at Donna for attacking Rory but disappointed at Rory for reacting like she had. "There is more?" he asked.

"She hit me landed two solid punches before I retaliated." Rory finally looked at Opie and what she saw in his eyes made her heart hard.

Disappointment flooded his being and eyes as he looked at her, he was torn between the one he wanted (Rory) and the one he married (Donna). Finally it was common sense that won out, "Rory I need you to keep her safe, she is my old lady and with that comes certain rights. Protection rights, she isn't a fighter like you. I love you that we have never denied what was there with us is a fact, but she is my wife." Opie watched as Rory closed herself off to him, as a senior member of the Sons, even in jail he knew what was happening.

Rory looked at him tears in her eyes, he had chosen Donna over her. She knew that this was going to be hard for her to move past but she was a fighter like Opie had said.

She steeled her gaze at him, "I am a fighter and I was fighting for you but you know what? I'm not fighting anymore, refuse to wait for you anymore you have Donna now, so I am going to live my life. But think about this, ever since she got you to marry her she has been trying to get you to leave the table, do you think that stops now? No, it is going to get worse. At least with me we are both a part of it, Clay could have put us on separate jobs." Rory let it all out after she was done she turned back to both boys who once again saw the little girl they had grown up with, "I really do miss you Opie." Then she left.

Jax sat there shocked at his best friend, he had turned her away so easily or so he thought, upon turning back to Opie he saw the hurt and regret in his eyes. Jax knew that Opie still loved his sister and would continue to keep her safe, but emotions tended to make people do stupid things and that was all Opie was trying to avoid was Rory's emotions getting in the way of her job.

When Opie spoke again it was brief, "I will be out in about in two years, keep her safe brother."

Jax looked at Opie openly, "I will brother." Jax stood up and hugged him again. Walking out he held onto the knowledge that he would see him again.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I am SO very sorry, I thought I had already posted this chapter so imagine my surprise when I found out I hadn't. I apologize to all those who have been waiting. Also thank you to those who read, reviewed or put it in their favorites/follows list. I know how I want it to turn out I just have to get my muse in gear. Again thank you for reading. -TST

Chapter 5: Two years later

Rory never went back to visit Opie even though she could have gone anytime she wanted, she just felt as if there was no reason. In the following years she threw herself in to jobs taking on more difficult responsibilities and never complaining. It was on one of the last jobs that they had before Opie was released that she was hurt.

The job was a simple transportation job for one of the locals who felt he needed a body guard, Rory volunteered. On their way back home the driver of the car she was leading looked down to change the radio station and lost control of the car clipping Rory's bike. She was in a coma for three weeks and the doctors weren't sure she would recover. After she woke up much to the relief of her family and the guys, she couldn't remember what had happened. It was then that Gemma laid down the law, Rory was no longer a job taking member of the M.C. she was moved into "personal relations".

It was during one these meetings that she met Victor, a member of the Nomad Chapter of the Sons. It was learned he was tired of wondering and wanted to be a part of the Redwood Chapter, he had massive respect for Clay and Jax, and knew that with one of their members in prison and one off "active duty" that they were looking for a replacement.

"Victor you say you want to sit at our table here in Charming, you will have to prove yourself. We are going to send you out on a couple of jobs and if you do them to my satisfaction they guys who will be accompanying you will let me know and I will put it to a vote." Clay said thinking how different this process was now. Rory had redefined the way the table worked with her system, not that it bothered Clay, and she kept most of the useless endeavors off his table.

Clay like Victor, he knew Gemma would to because he would keep their feisty little girl safe. Victor came from a family where women were important, he respected his mother and his four sisters.

"Dad, Mom needs to see you." Rory, who had started calling Clay dad after her accident, said as she walked into the room. Looking up she saw he wasn't alone. "Sorry Dad the door was open and that usually means that no one is in here…"

Clay saw the beginning of a classic Rory run-on got up and put an arm around his daughter.

"Victor this is my adoptive daughter, Rory, she is also part of the table but she no longer does the active protection jobs. If you have any questions feel free to ask her." Clay felt Rory tense under his arm, knowing he was thinking that Victor was a replacement for Opie, he leaned in and whispered, "He's your replacement Shorty, not Opie's."

He could understand why she would think that for one he had been really upset then she came home from her visit with Opie and sobbed for days. Then she had taken all of the jobs she could and pushed herself hard, it was only after her accident that they finally put it all together, and put a stop to it. She was a wonderful mouth piece though and everyone who came to the club talked to her about anything they needed, even rival gangs/clubs.

"Nice to meet you Rory." Victor said as he shook her hand. Victor was impressed she was a beautiful woman, he wanted to talk to her all afternoon but he had things to do. He was going to become a part of this club even if he had to break the law to do it, but he hoped he wouldn't have to.

Rory who had felt a shock, like static electricity, smiled shyly at him, "Nice to meet you as well, Victor."

Both of them were intrigued by the other and as time passed and they spent more time with each other, it seemed that Rory was finally moving on to something serious. But everyone knew with Opie was where her heart really belonged. She never lied to Victor she told him from the beginning she loved another, he was content to just spend time with her though.

"Victor, I care for you, but I have always belonged to Opie ever since I was fifteen. I know that it is silly with him being married, but I still have hope he will see me again. I just didn't want you to have false hope for anything I can't give."

"I know Rory, I have known for a while but I would not trade this time for anything in the world. You are a beautiful person that I have been honored to know even for a brief time." He kissed her softly, "I know that when he wakes up and sees his mistake and claims you I will give you up willingly, but until then you and I can just be together." So they were, every free moment they had they were together, it was good to see Rory's smile reach her eyes, and to hear her truly laugh. Everyone counted down the days until Opie's release, there were going to be some fireworks.

The day finally arrived, Opie was getting released today. Two weeks ago Victor had become the newest member at the table, that night had been a wild party that ended with Rory spending the night with Victor, since then the two had become inseparable, goofing off in the club house, drinking, talking, and dancing. Jax, Clay, Gemma, and the rest of the guys were happy to see their girl happy again. They all were wondering how Opie would react to Rory's new boy toy. But he had Donna so he didn't have my room to wiggle.

Just then they all heard a screech followed by a laugh as Rory bolted around the clubhouse, Victor hot on her heels.

"Take them off you evil woman!" Victor yelled laughing as hard as she was.

"No! You know I am right, and your sisters agreed, tassels would look great on your bike."

"Doesn't mean you have to use a color that would blind all the other drivers on the road."

"But, yellow is a good color."

"Yes, yellow not a fluorescent yellow that should only be used as by someone in a reflective vest."

Slowing down as to not hit a patron cause Rory to be caught and tickled, "Say you will take them off."

"Fine, Fine, please have mercy."

Laughing Victor pulled her up and kissed her as catcalls and a few laughs rang out over the bar. It wasn't until a throat cleared by the door that everyone looked up, and a shockwave went through the room, there in the doorway stood Opie and Donna. Donna gave Rory a smug grin, Rory just ignored her and the stab of pain she felt at the sight of their joined hands.

Opie's voice broke the silence "What's going on here?" he asked looking directly at Rory who was waging on inner battle as to whether or not she should hug him or smack him.

The voice that came out of Rory could have frozen fire, "I was kissing my boyfriend Victor, who also happens to be a table member. He replaced me after I was taken off active assignments due to spending three weeks in a coma after I laid my bike down on a job that went south. Since Mom and Dad didn't want me that close to death again we decided that I could handle this side of the club."

Victor was frozen beside Rory, there beside Opie was his ex-wife. It was obvious she hadn't seen him, if she had she would be running, the reason for him having to become a nomad was right there with another man she was no doubt trying to pull away from club life. He knew what he was going to do but he just didn't know the consequences, so with a plan in mind he stepped into a better spot and said her name. "Donna?"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: I am currently working on chapter 7 but it is not coming as easy as previously, and between my new job and my daughters school I am not sure when it will be up, but please be patient and it will arrive.**

Chapter 6

Donna froze at the sound of Victor's voice and all the smug, gloating emotions fled her body being replaced by a fissure of fear. "Victor." It was a whisper filled with something no one could identify.

"You know Rory's boyfriend?" Opie asked his wife.

"Well she should she is my ex-wife, I left her after she had told me that she wasn't ready to have kids and that she had aborted our child. This after making my pull off of my original table." By the time Victor had finish speaking Rory was across the room from him with Jax and Donna was shooting daggers at him.

"Yes well we see what good that did you still ended up a loser in a different place, you even ended up with my husband's old slut of a girlfriend." She turned to Opie with a look in her eye that was foreign to him. "I was hoping that this would work in my favor this time, but seeing as how my ex is back I am giving you an ultimatum, me or the club."

Opie was in shock, "You killed your own baby? Is that why we can't have kids?"

Rory let out a whimper at the knowledge that they had been trying for kids.

"Yes that is why, now pick Opie me or the club?"

Opie looked around the room into the faces of the people he had known all his life, Clay and Gemma were his second set of parents, Jax was in brother not only in arms, but in friendship too, Chibs, Trager, and Bobby Elvis were like crazy uncles. Finally his eyes met Rory's she was his world, he should have never married Donna, but he had been so angry at Rory for joining ranks at the table, he hadn't thought twice. He looked at Victor the man who had up until a few moments ago, been with Rory. Looking back at Donna he saw the triumph in her eyes like he had already chosen her, and in truth he might have at a different time, but not this time. "I choose the club"

Donna stood there shocked, "You can't, and I am your wife you promised in sickness and health."

"So did you, but it was all a lie designed to get me out of the club and away from my family."

"Fine stay here, you can come get your stuff in the morning." Donna stormed out of the club and out of their lives forever.

Opie turned to where Rory was standing with Jax, as he started toward her she whimpered and drew herself closer to her brother who as whispering in her ear.

Victor didn't know what to do Opie was back and on his way to being free of Donna and he knew how Rory felt, he made his way to her and set his hand on her shoulder, "You are free, Little Bird, thank you for sharing your beauty with me." Dropping a kiss on her head he walked away past Opie who openly glared at him and out of the club, he climbed on his bike and went out for a ride. The open rode always calmed him.

Everyone was watching Rory, the entire bar had been raptly watching the exchange between the four adults. Jax, who had let go of Rory, barely had time to react as Rory started for the door. Know his sister's solution to crises was a ride, he didn't want him to get hurt and right now she was unable to focus. Rory felt her brothers arms go around her tighten, he was trying to get her to see reason and calm down.

Gemma watched her daughter with a broken heart walking over to where her son was struggling to restrain her she touched her daughters face, "Rory honey?"

The anguishing cry that came out of her tiny body rocked her dad into action gathering up his daughter fireman style, he nodded for his wife to follow him as he carried her to her room.

They laid her down and watched her retreat into herself, crying herself to sleep, Gemma wept in her husband's arms at the girl's anguish. Knowing Rory needed time to heal she left a glass of water on her nightstand and they left the room.

In the bar, Jax and Opie were toe to toe, having a heated discussion that involved Rory, Victor and the future. You could see the pent up frustration in both the men, both fighting for the girl they loved. Coming downstairs Gemma witnesses what was occurring and decided to put a stop to it.

"Both of you just stop, I have a heart broken girl, an absent biker, you, Opie are going to need a lawyer, and Jax I know you are feeling protective but you need to back off. I will not have any more emotional outbursts tonight, so to your rooms both of you. Clay call Victor tell him his apartment is ready. I am going home, Jax if you can't behave here I will see you there."

Jax went upstairs but not to his room, he went to his sisters room and pulled out the recliner, he was going to be damned if Opie was going to sneak in here.


End file.
